


Rowena

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Rowena Story.<br/>Ending left open<br/>I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rowena

**You had one task, infiltrate Rowena's coven, get the details needed, and then make a quick exit. Simple, right? Right??**

 

You were a hunter, who just so happened to be born into a family of witches. You never used your magic, you hated witches, and you had sworn to your family that if you ever caught them using magic for nefarious reasons, you would strike them dead. You had gone off to hunt by yourself at the age of 18, and had been doing alright for several years, when you ran into the Winchester's on a case that was just a little bit too close to home. You had been hunting a witch, who had been leaving bodies left right and center. You had just cornered the bitch, when Sam and Dean came bursting through the doors, and tried to kill you. If it hadn't been quick thinking, you'd have gone up in smoke. You skedaddled before the smoke cleared, slipping out silently, and high tailing it back to your motel. You had almost got a clean get away, but as you came back out your motel room, their were the Winchester's, leaning against their car, parked right next to yours, waiting for you. Since that day, you had worked with the Winchester's fighting monsters, taking names, and being a total bad ass.

You hadn't told the Winchester's you were a witch, they figured it out all on their own. They saw they way you reacted when ever a case came up involving witches, and when they found your own book of spells, things just clicked in their heads. They were obviously angry, Dean especially, but when you told them your story, they couldn't stay mad at you. In fact, they both got this look in their eyes, that you instantly didn't like or trust. You were right to not trust the look in the boys eyes. That look was why you were currently standing outside a very posh hotel, dressed in a long black and purple dress, looking completely out of place, as you waited patiently for the Witch Rowena to turn up. You had infiltrated her new “Mega” Coven three months ago, and today she was finally going to let you into her great plan. This was what you had been waiting for, this was what three whole months, three long tedious months had been leading up to, and you just wanted it all to be over. The boys had told you to stay undercover, until you got the plan, and then you could make like a rat out of a sinking ship, and do the 100m sprint out of there. You had grumbled for the first month and half every time you managed to sneak off and update the boys, but you stayed. After the first month and a half, you stopped complaining. You didn't know why, but you were actually enjoying spending time as part of the coven, and Rowena wasn't as bad as the boys had made her out to be fair. Yes she was still a witch, a bad one at that, but you had got to see a different side to her. She treated all her coven fairly, she never raised her voice unless she had to, and she actually showed you how to control and fine tune your magic. There was a tiny part of you that hated the fact that you were going to betray Rowena, despite all your better judgement. You were too busy thinking about everything, that you didn't notice Rowena had turned up, until you felt a hand on your arm, and you practically jumped out your skin. Rowena let out a chuckle at your reaction, and you couldn't help but glare at her, causing her to laugh even more.

_“Oh Y/N, you should see yourself sweetie. Your face is a picture.”_

_“Rowena, I mean Ma'am, please stop laughing. We will garner too much attention if we stay out here much longer. Can we, can we take this inside?”_ you say, dropping the frown from your face, shrugging off Rowena's hand from your arm, and turning to head into the hotel.

Rowena looked down at her hand briefly like it was missing, before snapping back to reality, and turned to Y/N. “Of course Dearie, can't be causing to much attention now. Let us head in.” Rowena swept passed you then, and trotted into the hotel through the open doors, causing you to promptly scamper after her. By the time you had caught up to Rowena, she was waiting for you by the reception desk, with a key in her hand. You felt your heart skip a beat, and your breath seemed to falter coming out your mouth. After what seemed a lifetime, but was only a millisecond, you managed to regain your composure, and trying not to sound flustered, you spoke.

_“I thought we were having lunch to discuss cov... err group business?”_

Rowena smirked slightly, before replying. “We are, just not in the restaurant. Don't want to be overheard now do we do Dearie. I thought a room would be more private.” The way she said 'private', you could have sworn that she was flirting with you. You nodded in response, and taking the key from her, you quickly marched to the lift. You didn't look to see if she was following, you just assumed she was behind you. As you stopped outside the lift, you felt a gentle graze against your hip, and looking to the side of you, you saw Rowena standing next to you. You went to speak, but thought better of it. You were just imagining things, there was no way the King of Hell's mum was toying with you, no way at all.

 

The journey up in the lift was awkwardly silent, neither you or Rowena said a word. You kept sneaking glances at her, trying to get a read on her, but she was a blank page, unreadable. The ding of the lift arriving at the floor you needed was a welcome intrusion from the silence, and as soon as the doors opened, you shot out the lift faster than a bullet from a gun. You didn't see the smirk on your companions lips as she followed behind you out the lift, nor did you notice the way she bit her lip as you stopped outside the room she had gotten the two of you. Opening the door to the room with the key card and walking straight in, you missed Rowena hanging a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside of the door, before walking in and closing the door quietly. You had already taken a seat on the love seat that was in the room, so Rowena sat down next to you, your knees touching ever so slightly. There was an awkward pause, before one of you finally spoke.

_“Shall we get straight to business Dearie, and discuss why we are her?”_

_“I thought we were here to discuss the Mega coven, and your plans for it?”_ you say, confusion in your voice. You tried to remain calm, as you waited for Rowena to reply, but internally your mind was racing. Had Rowena discovered your true identity, was she going to kill you? Why was her hand resting on your thigh? You felt yourself gulp as Rowena placed her hand on your thigh and smiled sweetly at you.

_“I know who you are, I know you were sent to infiltrate my coven and find out my grand plans. I've known from the very beginning Y/N. Nothing gets past me Dearie.”_

_“If you know who I am, then why haven't you killed me?”_

_“Oh Dearie, isn't it obvious?”_

You silently shake your head in response, making Rowena smile seductively at you, before leaning in to you and whispering in your ear.

_“You make me feel things, sinful things. And the things I want to do to you...”_

 


End file.
